


Accio Lube

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [27]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Forest, Horny Teenagers, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Quickies, fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Hogwarts students Gerard and Frank sneak off to have some fun.





	Accio Lube

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by a scene from My Immortal lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Magic AU

“Frank, we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

He rolled his eyes, dragging Gerard along by the hand. “You’re such a Hufflepuff,” he teased lightheartedly. “Always following the rules.”

“ _You’re_ such a Slytherin,” Gerard shot back. “Always doing whatever the fuck you want.”

“Yeah, which I hope will be _you_ , if you’ll stop being a little bitch.”

Gerard shivered, following Frank further into the forest. He was terrified—out here alone and in the dark—but with Frank by his side, he felt braver somehow. Once Frank had decided they were deep enough into the Forbidden Forest to not risk being seen, he slammed the other boy up against a tree and shoved his tongue down Gerard’s throat.

“Mmmph!” Gerard squealed into his mouth, wiggling free of Frank’s grasp. “Jeez, aren’t you gonna buy me dinner first?”

Frank smirked, pressing up against Gerard. “We’ve gotta be quick if we’re gonna do this. So why don’t you turn around for me, baby?”

Gerard obeyed, turning around and propping himself up on his elbows, shaking his ass a little to tease Frank. “Hurry up, then. This was your idea.”

Frank tugged the other boy’s pants and underwear down around his thighs, giving Gerard’s ass a smack. “It’s fucking hot though, don’t you think? Out here, where no one’s allowed—it’s so dangerous. Isn’t it a rush?”

“Yeah whatever. Just put your dick in me already,” Gerard said, looking over his shoulder at Frank. His eyes were dark, shaggy hair falling in his face.

After a few tedious minutes of prep, Frank was sliding in, making Gerard whine and claw at the tree. He gripped Gerard’s hips firmly, pushing in slow and steady and muttering things about how tight Gerard was and what a good boy he was. It wasn’t long before they were going at it like the two crazy, hormonal teenagers they were, fucking in the middle of the dark forest, with only the sound of the wind and the occasional call of an owl to accompany their pants and moans.

“Oh, _Frank_ ,” Gerard gasped, rocking his hips back to meet each of his boyfriend’s thrusts. He whined and mewled, scalp burning in the most delicious way every time Frank tugged on his hair. “Oh god, Frankie, I’m gonna come!”

Frank growled low in his throat, reaching a hand around to jerk the other boy off. He came a moment later, shuddering and moaning Frank’s name, falling limp against the tree. Frank thrust into him a few more times before he reached his climax as well, slamming in and filling Gerard with his come.

Both boys collapsed onto the forest floor, panting and laughing. Gerard said breathlessly, “That was fucking insane. I can’t believe we did that.”

Frank grinned, stroking his boyfriend’s messy black hair. “Fuck yeah. that was wild.”

“You’re crazy, Frank,” Gerard said fondly, letting Frank hold him against his chest. “Of all the places we could have snuck off to to screw.”

“I know. You wanna do this again sometime?”

Gerard snorted. “Hell no.”

“Hufflepuff,” Frank teased.

“You love me.” Gerard’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled, rubbing his nose against frank’s.

Frank smiled, giving Gerard a gentle kiss. “Yeah. I fucking love you.”

“I love you, too. Now can we please go inside? I really don’t want to get in any trouble.”

“Of course, baby,” said Frank, standing and then pulling Gerard to his feet. “Just don’t let anyone see the come smeared all over your shirt.”

Frank sniggered at the other boy’s horrified expression. “Fuck! Ugh, do you know any spells to clean jizz off clothes?”


End file.
